Wolf
Wolves are carnivorous, furry, canine beasts that often run in packs. Wolves encountered in the wilderness are typically hostile and attack characters that approach them too closely. Wolves are indigenous to many parts of Azeroth. They live on every known continent and have a wide variety of subspecies and social habits. Although most are hostile toward anyone who trespasses on their territories, a few unique dire wolf packs have befriended the Horde in recent years. These cunning and ferocious creatures have found an especially welcome home among the orcs, who admire their endurance and keen survival instincts.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/wolves.html They live in Elwynn Forest, the Hinterlands, Mulgore, Duskwood, Silverpine Forest, the Badlands, Tirisfal Glades, Dun Morogh, Felwood, Burning Steppes, Ashenvale, Feralas, the Western Plaguelands, Blackrock Spire, and Shadowfang Keep. Wolves have also been found in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains in Outland. Wolves are skinnable. Wolves and the Horde Wolves are a major symbol of the Horde, especially to the orcs. They serve as guards, scouts, pets and partners. A large sub-species of wolf, the worgs, are used as the orc mount. Many such wolves came from Draenor with the orcs, others were natives of Azeroth. Orc and other Horde shamans hold them in high regard. They can speak to them and summon spectral wolves, some serve a giant wolf spirit.http://thottbot.com/q10791. Their armor also often has a wolf on it. The Frostwolf Clan of Alterac has an especially close connection to the native wolves, and two giant wolves, Duros and Drakan guard their chieftain. Species Dire wolf Dire wolves look like normal wolves but are nearly twice the size. These powerful beasts, 8-9 feet long and weighing 600-800 pounds, are the most well-known orc mounts. Frost wolf :See Frost wolf Giant wolf :See Giant wolf. Timber wolf Timber wolves are wolves found commonly throughout Azeroth. Blight wolf A blight wolf is another creature corrupted by the demonic energies of the Burning Legion, blight wolves roam the wastelands - areas consumed by the demons during their battles in Azeroth. Appears to be known as the blighthound in World of Warcraft. Ghoul wolf The elves have their hounds in the cooshie, the Burning Legion have death dogs, the titans have moon dogs, and the undead scourge have ghoul wolves to run down their prey. Ghoul wolves are a type of plagued wolf in the service of the Scourge. Great wolf Great wolves are found in Dun Morogh, stalking the forest. Shadow wolf :See shadow wolf Wolves used by Far Seers, and by the Scourge. Spirit wolf :See spirit wolf Wolves used by Far seers and Shamans. Other types * Snow Tracker Wolf (Dun Morogh) Ghost wolf Shaman of moderate ability can change their form into a Ghost Wolf. This allows them to travel much faster than an average humanoid, but this ritual only works outdoors. Grimtotem Spirit Guide Until shortly after Patch 2.3.2, the Grimtotem Spirit Guide was a tamable ghost wolf hunter pet, and it is only summoned in Dustwallow Marsh. As a Hunter pet * A popular pet, due to a large variety of skins and locations to find them at. * Worgs, when tamed as a hunter pet, are in the same category as wolves and have the same skills. Patch changes Wolf mounts The epic wolf can be purchased in Orgrimmar in the Valley of Honor just outside the Hunter Trainer's building. The PvP mount is the Black War Wolf. A famous variety of the epic wolf is the Frostwolf Howler - a huge, ridable wolf available to members of the Horde that have fought on the behalf of the Frostwolf Clan. References External links Category:Beasts Category:Wolves Category:Creatures Category:Transportation Category:World of Warcraft mount items Category:Tamable beasts Category:Ferocity beasts